Stand
by DeiFlower
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are in a fight. Naruto has to help Sakura get back on her feet. Song fanfic NaruSaku. Shh I know the Thing sucks but if you heard the song Stand youd get it


**Disclaimer-**_**I do not own Naruto**_

_You feel like a candle,_

_In a hurricane,_

_Just like a picture,  
With a broken frame,_

_Alone and helpless,_

_Like you lost your fight_

We were attacked.

She was lying on the ground.

**"Sakura!"**

She looked like a candle in a hurricane.

A picture with a broken frame.

She was alone and helpless.

She looked like she lost her fight.

_But you'll be alright,_

_You'll be alright,_

_Cause when push,_

_Comes to shove,_

_You taste what your made of,_

_You might bend,_

_Till you break,_

_Cause its all you can take_

**"Sakura! Get up! You'll be alright, Sakura, you'll be alright!"**

I yelled from the spot where I was fighting.

**"Sakura, I know you can do it! Because when push comes to shove you get going!"**

I seen her lift her head and look at me.

**"You beat me to a pulp every day! I know what your made of!"**

I seen her about smile slightly.

**"I know you'll bend till you break cause its all you can take! Sakura please get up!"**

_On your knees,_

_You look up, _

_Just like you've had enough,_

_You get mad,_

_You get strong,_

_Wipe your hands,_

_Shake it off,_

_Then you stand,_

_Then you stand_

She got to her knees and looked up at her opponet then me.

She looked like she had enough.

**"Sakura!"**

I yelled, she looked at her opponet then got mad, and strong.

**"Wipe your hands shake it off! Then stand up! Stand up, Sakura!"**

She nodded and did as told then punched her opponet through three trees.

_Lifes like a novle,_

_With the end ripped out,_

_The edge of a canyon,_

_With only one way down_

_Take what your given, _

_Before its gone,_

_And start holdin on,_

_Keep holdin on_

She ran over to help me with my fight.

She was puched in the gut and she fell back.

A novel of icha icha fell from her bag, the book was ripped in two.

It reminded me of a canyon with one way down.

I realized that was like life.

You'll never know how it'll end.

**"Sakura!!"**

I seen the guy about to stab Sakura.

I had to take what I was given before it was gone

I ran over and kicked him into a boulder.

I bent down to Sakura, she wouldn't open her eyes.

**"Sakura! Start holding on!"**

She opened her eyes for a second but they fell closed.

**"Come on Sakura! Keep holding on!!"**

_Cause when push,_

_Comes to shove, _

_You taste what your made of,_

_You might bend,_

_Till you break, _

_Cause thats all you can take,_

**"Sakura, you can do this! Cause when push comes to shove you get going!"**

She opened her eyes slightly and looked at me.

**"Sakura, I know what your made of."**

I helped her sit up and said.

**"You can bend untill you break, because its all you can take!"**

_On your knees,_

_You look up,_

_Just like you've had enough,_

_You get mad,_

_You get strong,_

_Wipe your hands,_

_Shake it off,_

_Then you stand,_

_Then you stand,_

She tried to stand on her own but collapsed to her knees.

She looks up at me, lookin like she had enough.

I touched her sholder and smiled.

**"Get mad, get strong. Wipe your hands shake it off!"**

She sat up a little more.

**"Then stand. Stand, Sakura." **

_Every time you get up,_

_And get back in the race,_

_One more small peice of you,_

_Starts to fall into place_

**"Every time you get up then get into the fight, another peice of you falls into place."**

She stares at me.

**"Naruto, how would you know?"**

_Cause when push, _

_Comes to shove,_

_You taste what your made of,_

_You might bend,_

_Till you break,_

_Cause thats all you can take,_

**"Well, when push comes to shove, you show them what your made of!"**

She looked down.

**"You can bend untill you break because its all you can take."**

She glared at me and yells.

**"Naruto! That doesen't tell me any thing."**

I chuckle and put my arm under hers to help her up.

_On your knees,_

_You look up,_

_Just like you've had enough,_

_You get mad,_

_You get strong,_

_Wipe your hands,_

_Shake it off,_

_Then you stand,_

_Then you stand, _

_Then you stand,_

_Then you stand_

**"When your on your knees you look up at me like you had enough."**

I pull her farther onto her knees.

**"Then you get mad, and get strong, then wipe off your hands and shake it off!"**

I pull her to her feet but she uses me for full support.

**"Sakura... you can stand. I know you can."**

She looks at me and I loosen my grip on her.

**"Come on Sakura! Stand up on your own."**

She slowly releases me and is a little wobbaly but stannds on her own.

She looks at me and kisses my lips.

I blush and smiles happily.

**"Thank you Naruto. I can stand."**

She hugs me, and I hug back.

**"But Naruto... I would rather stand with you than on my own."**

_**Please R/R**_


End file.
